Here I will stay
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: No se trataba de tener seres queridos que se interesaran por lo que había pasaba en su vida, ni una cuenta bancaria con el suficiente dinero para permitirse no trabajar, ni una casa que a muchos les tomaría toda su existencia. Porque tenía todo eso y no cambiaba su percepción. Historia para el intercambio "Un obsequio real" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.


**Disclaimer: THG no me pertenece. Esta historia es para el intercambio "Un obsequio real" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**

 **Sé que esperabas la de OUAT (yo también esperaba escribir esa) y de verdad lo siento, pero bueno. Espero y sea de tu agrado. :)**

* * *

 **Here I will stay**

* * *

Peeta se consideraba una persona observadora, de esas que presta atención a los detalles de los otros en caso de que en alguna ocasión se llegase a requerir.

Por eso, cuando el cabello de su ex mentor se comenzó a tornar de un tono blanquecino, notó por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo rápido que pasaban las años. Claro que Haymitch no fue el único afectado por la edad; él también había dejado de verse como un adolescente. Se dejó de rasurar el bello facial, su mirada adquirió un tono más duro y su voz no sonaba como antes.

Sin embargo, la diferencia siempre estuvo ahí. Sabía que Haymitch nunca fue una persona amigable o simpática, ni de cerca. Su semblante se había oscurecido y la mayor tiempo trataba de no ser el centro de atención. Las reuniones fueron con menos frecuencia al igual que las llamadas, incluso las burlas hacia Katniss un día ya no hicieron aparición.

—Solo es un anciano, Peeta — había justificado Katniss con referencia a su comportamiento—. Algún día tú y yo seremos así.

Deseaba dejar el tema por visto y cerrado, de verdad quería que fuese tan fácil como para ella lo fue dejarlo ir. Ellos se conocían y entendían mejor lo que él podría hacer. Peeta nunca tendría la conexión que ellos tienen. Pero también estaba consciente de que esa cercanía los hacía no tomar la mejor decisión. Se dejarían caer al vacío el uno al otro, pensando que era un favor el que se hacían.

Así que había tomado cartas en el asunto, reuniendo a un par de personas en su hogar sin que Haymitch o Katniss lo supieran, para poder ayudar a un deprimido alcohólico. Contó su plan al grupo que citó. Consistía en recordar historias sobre Haymitch y hacerle ver que la vida no era tan mala como él parecía verla.

—No imaginaba lo mucho que te importaba tu mentor, Katniss — felicitó Effie, acariciando su hombro—. Sin duda la presencia de Peeta ha sacado tu mejor lado.

—De hecho me interesa poco — admitió—. Pero me casé con él, así que tenía que venir.

—Sí — dijo Peeta, señalando su anillo de bodas—. Para siempre.

—¿Y las galletas? — preguntó Johanna—. Me prometiste galletas, rubio.

—Iré a traerlas cuando acabemos con nuestra estrategia.

—No es necesario que te levantes de tu asiento, Peeta. Un avox puede hacerlo por ti.

—Ya no hay avox en Panem desde hace años, Effie.

—¿Quieres que te consiga uno? Es la ventaja de tener contactos.

—La esclavitud es un tema serio — argumentó Gale—. No peleamos en vano para volver a los mismos pasos en un par de años.

—Exactamente — asintió Johanna—. Gale no explotó a la hermana de Katniss para nada.

—¿En serio? ¿Tienes que recordarlo?

—Por supuesto, no cualquiera se hunde más en la friendzone por una nación. Los niños deberían hacer canciones sobre ti.

—Ese no es el mensaje que quería dar.

—¿Cómo es que Katniss te dejó entrar, Gale? — preguntó Annie, con el ahora no tan pequeño Tyle—. Pensé que te odiaba por lo que pasó con… tú sabes.

—Arreglamos nuestras diferencias y ahora tenemos una relación saludable basada en el respeto hacia el otro.

—Eso no es verdad — dijo Katniss—. Te estoy ignorando solamente.

—Así que aún hay tensión — murmuró Johanna—. ¿Nada de qué preocuparte, panadero? He escuchado que ese tipo de problemas sin resolver normalmente se arreglan de una manera más… carnal.

—Lo único que me importa saber es si cuento con ustedes para esto.

Los invitados se vieron entre ellos, esperando a que uno de ellos diera el primer paso.

—Tomaré eso como un sí — Peeta sonrió—. Lo invitaremos a cenar esta noche.

—Lamento arruinar tus planes — dijo Katniss—. ¿No sería muy sospechoso que todos estuviéramos aquí sin razón aparente?

—Por eso le diremos que es una fiesta de cumpleaños para ti.

—Él sabe cuándo es mi cumpleaños.

—Siempre te refieres a Haymitch como un borracho.

—Nunca dije que fuera un borracho con mala memoria.

—Lo que sea — se encogió de hombros—. El primer paso es convencerlo de venir. Annie y Gale, ustedes se encargaran de la comida. Effie de las decoraciones. Katniss, tú mete la cabeza en el congelador hasta que te sientas enferma.

—¿Cómo por qué haría eso?

—Te amo, pero cualquier cosa que salga de tu boca le hará ver lo horrible que es este mundo — besó su frente en forma de disculpa—. Johanna me acompañará a por él.

—¿Y por qué yo?

—Por hacerme ver el error que cometí al invitar a Gale.

Effie alzó la mano.

—¿Qué pasó, Effie?

—Entonces… ¿es un no al avox?

* * *

Peeta llamó a la puerta de Haymitch, aun a sabiendas que este no respondería. Intentó un par de veces más, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

—A la mierda, eres muy suave — bufó Johanna.

Y con una patada logró forzar la cerradura, ocasionando un estruendo y haciendo que se preguntara si Johanna lo ayudaría con su depresión en lugar de darle el valor que le faltaba para lanzarse a la deriva.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? — preguntó, todavía sorprendido.

—La puerta estuvo abierta todo este tiempo.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

—Quería ver cuánto tiempo tardaba en caerte la ficha.

—Pero la derribaste antes de poder notarlo.

—Exacto, eres muy lento.

Inmediatamente de los ojos de Johanna comenzaron a lagrimear, por mucho que limpiara sus mejillas estas volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

El lugar era un desastre. La pintura de las paredes se caía por pedazos, los sillones marrones (Peeta juraba que las casas de la villa de la victoria estaban igualmente amuebladas por lo que esos muebles tenían que ser blancos) soltaban un olor nauseabundo. Se alegraba de que tuviese comida a la mano, ignorando que esta oliera a muerto.

—Oh, estás conmovida por la situación de Haymitch — dijo Peeta—. Incluso estás llorando.

—Por favor, no seas ridículo. Esto huele peor que la loción de Effie. ¿Cómo es que no tienes ninguna reacción?

Se encogió de hombros—. La costumbre, supongo.

La sala se encontraba vacía, sin considerar a los ratones que no habían visto pero que sin duda estaban ahí. En un par de ocasiones intentaron convencerlo de conseguir a alguien que hiciera la limpieza. La reputación que tenía logró que no se consiguiera ningún interesado a pesar de la buena paga que se llevarían.

—Nadie está tan desesperado — había dicho Katniss.

—¿Podríamos apresurarnos? — dijo Johanna, con la voz distorsionada por un cubre bocas—. Es probable que me desmaye.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—De la caja que dice "Para invitados".

Pegada a la pared se encontraba una cajita de madera con un par de máscaras y una botella de licor a la mitad.

—Vaya, jamás la había visto. Eso me habría evitado tantas arcadas en mis visitas.

Fue difícil encontrarlo. Normalmente se quedaba en algún lugar tirado, demasiado ebrio incluso para molestarse por su bienestar. Sin embargo, había dejado la bebida hace meses, alegando a que esta había dejado de tener efecto alguno en él. Justo ahora se encontraban con un sobrio bastante inteligente para su gusto.

La habitación principal se había convertido en su lugar favorito. La ventana daba hacía un parque de juegos que curiosamente siempre estaba repleto de personas jugando, en un día de campo. Sintió una punzada de tristeza, él jamás pasaría un día como esos.

—No dejaré de insistir en que nosotros podríamos hacer todas esos cosas juntos, ¿sabes? — dijo Peeta en el lumbral de la puerta.

—No quiero hacer nada de eso, no quiero pasar un segundo de mi vida en ese parque.

—¿Entonces por qué lo observas tanto?

—Es agradable a la vista — se encogió de hombros—. ¿A qué viene la visita? Tranquilo, aun no me he muerto como para que vengas por mi cuerpo.

—Haremos una cena esta noche por el cumpleaños de Katniss.

Haymitch lo miró extrañado.

—El cumpleaños de la chica es dentro de cuatro meses.

—No, no lo es.

—Claro que sí, es el ocho de Mayo.

Peeta bajó la cabeza. Para su fortuna, Katniss no se encontraba ahí para restregarle en la cara que se había equivocado. Para su desgracia, Johanna si estaba presente.

—Eres un idiota, Mellark.

—Tal parece que alguien ha podido encontrar la zona de invitados — dijo Haymitch al ver a Johanna—. Y yo que pensaba que era una pérdida de dinero.

—¿Irás?

—¿A la fiesta de no cumpleaños de Katniss? Ni loco.

—Ella lo apreciaría mucho.

—¿Y por qué no viene ella y me lo dice?

—Tiene la cabeza en otra parte.

Pasaron más intentos de lo que a Peeta le gustaría admitir. Cualquier cosa que se le ofrecía, él ya la tenía o no se encontraba interesado por ello.

—Hay licor.

—Ya no bebo.

—¿Y qué tal pastel? Te gusta el pastel.

—Estoy a dieta.

—También compramos helado.

—Soy intolerante a la lactosa.

—¡Haymitch, basta! No eres intolerante a la lactosa, solo ve un rato.

—¿Me dejas intentarlo? — preguntó Johanna. Peeta asintió—. Effie está en el distrito y trae puesta una peluca increíblemente ridícula.

Esta vez no declino la oferta de inmediato, se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Estoy pensando si vale la pena el esfuerzo. Por supuesto que vale la pena, es Effie. Vamos.

* * *

Haymitch comenzó a pensar que fue mala idea aceptar la invitación en primer lugar. Al llegar se sorprendió de la cantidad de personas que había, en especial de Gale con quien su pasado era algo complicado. Por muy buen cazador que era dudaba que pudiera esconderse tan bien de los anfitriones para no darse cuenta que el estaba por lo que supuso que realmente fue requerido al evento.

Johanna había estado en lo cierto, Effie llevaba el cabello ridículamente decorado con flores de colores. Soltó dos chistes en su contra y luego paró. La satisfacción no era la misma y se encontraba algo oxidado.

Observó a su alrededor, incómodo por las miradas que se le daban, como si esperaran a que hiciera o dijera algo para poder actuar. No fue difícil descubrir el porque de la reunión. El chico llevaba ya tiempo preocupándose por su salud, no solo física. Apreciaba el esfuerzo, de verdad pero ellos más que nada conocían la cercanía de la muerte y la manera en que esta se llevaba a todos por igual. Su turno había llegado. Ya nada se sentía igual que antes. Su apetito disminuía así como las ganas de beber. Y si algo era capaz de llevarse su amor por el alcohol, eso era grave.

—Oye, Haymitch — llamó Peeta, sirviendo algo de puré de papas en su plato, que casualmente era de sus platillos favoritos—. ¿Recuerdas cuando conociste a Johanna?

—No lo olvidaría aunque quisiera, se desnudó frente a nosotros en un elevador.

—Sí... — sonrió de forma incómoda, deseando que su primer encuentro hubiese sido algo diferente.

—¡Johanna! ¿Qué son esos modales? — exclamó Effie, con las mejillas encendidas.

—Solo era un juego — sonrió con descaro—. Es extraño que lo menciones, ¿Katniss no te golpeó la suficiente en esa ocasión?

—Alguien quiere dormir en el sillón esta noche — murmuró Gale.

—Katniss nunca me tocó — aclaró Peeta.

—Nadie pone en duda eso.

Comenzaron a reír, incluso Haymitch. Rápidamente cambió su semblante, no permitiéndose animarse un poco.

Peeta lo tomó como una victoria, sin embargo necesitaba que la próxima vez que soltara una carcajada no la ocultase.

—Y cuando conociste a Effie — mencionó cuando las risas cesaron —. La forma en que casi se matan el uno al otro.

—Sin duda uno de los momentos más gratos de mi vida — dijo Haymitch con sarcasmo.

—Una delicia compartir mis años de éxito contigo — respondió Effie con una mueca.

—Qué tiempos — suspiró Peeta—. Nadie se imaginaría que terminarían enamorados.

La sala quedó en silencio, ahora las miradas dirigidas hacia el panadero.

—¿De qué hablas, Peeta? — Katniss rompió el silencio.

—Acerca de la maravillosa historia de amor de Haymitch y Effie.

—Nunca hubo tal cosa — dijo Effie.

—Claro que sí.

—No la hubo.

—Tiene razón, jamás existió.

Peeta esperó a que alguien le diera razón, solo se enfrentaba ante las negaciones a su alrededor.

—Pero... pero... Le dijiste "Real", Effie.

—Esos somos nosotros, Peeta.

—Cierto.

Sus manos estaban sobre su rostro, asimilando la noticia.

—Me están diciendo — dijo lentamente—, que pasé años buscando un nombre para su relación. Una relación que parece solo existe enbmi cabeza.

—Sí.

—Basicamente.

—¿Les tienes un nombre?

—Hayffie.

Haymitch hizo una mueca.

—Es horrible. Hazle un favor a la humanidad y sigue dedicándote al pan.

—Está bien, ya me quedó claro. ¿Qué tal si hablamos de los momentos maravillosos que pasaste con Gale?

—Sé que era amigo de Katniss ¿Qué hay de maravilloso en eso?

—Vamos, debe haber algo.

—Una tarde que fui a tu casa y me vaciaste una botella entera de licor en la ropa —mencionó Gale.

—¿Y eso cómo se vuelve una historia maravillosa para ti?

—Porque después te di un puñetazo y siquiera lo recordaste de lo ebrio que estabas como para vengarte. Final feliz para todos.

Peeta se quedó pensativo, averiguando una manera que le recordara menos sus años de alcoholismo y soledad.

—¿Por qué no hablamos de Annie? — la chica castaña negó con la cabeza—. No seas tímida, Annie. Cuéntanos sus mejores momentos.

—De hecho nunca he hablado con ella — dijo Haymitch, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

—¿Hablas en serio? — piensa rápido, piensa rápido—. Bueno, ¿Qué mejor momento para hacerlo que ahora?

Haymitch trató con todas sus fuerzas de no salir por la puerta en ese instante. No le agradaba demasiado que la conversación fuese directamente hacia él y la verdad es que no se sentía con muchos ánimos de pasar tiempo con alguien más que no fuese sí mismo. Estar rodeado de personas jóvenes (Y Effie) le recordaba lo malgastado que había convertido su vida desde hace décadas. Agradecida el interés y la preocupación, pero era algo que nadie podía entender.

Sabía que iba a morir algún día, ese día sería pronto. No solo lo marcaban las arrugas en su rostro, la pérdida de visión y el cabello casi en su totalidad blanco. Eran las ganas de vivir las que estaban acabando con él.

No se trataba de tener seres queridos que se interesaran por lo que había pasaba en su vida, ni una cuenta bancaria con el suficiente dinero para permitirse no trabajar, ni una casa que a muchos les tomaría toda su existencia. Porque tenía todo eso y no cambiaba su percepción.

¿Y de qué servía eso? Absolutamente para nada. Porque seguir de pie para él tampoco valía como algo. Si ya se despertaba cada mañana con poca energía para resistir el resto de las horas que quedaban antes de volver a dormir, sin hacer algo que le gustara. No decía nada de seguir de pie si ya había muerto en espíritu desde antes.

Quería sentirse furioso con Peeta por exponerlo de aquella forma. Estaba claro que todos se habían enterado de sus pocas ilusiones de seguir en este mundo y no era para menos, ¿si no cómo iban a estar de acuerdo en participar?

Lo que sí era seguro, y aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente, era que cada uno de ellos lo veía como alguien egoísta, depresiva y loca, a fin de cuentas, por eso de su comportamiento. Y tenían sus razones y cada una de ellas era completamente valida.

—¿De verdad piensas hacerlo? — preguntó Katniss, una vez que los invitados se habían ido.

—¿Hacer qué, preciosa?

—¿Algún día voy a despertar con la noticia de que moriste y no por causas naturales?

—¿Me creerías capaz de dejarte sin el placer de mi compañía? — respondió, evadiendo la pregunta porque la respuesta ni él la sabía.

—Por supuesto que no. Eres demasiado cobarde.

Quiso dar un argumento válido ante aquella acusación. No lo encontró, de cierta forma tenía razón. Demasiado cobarde para afrontar la vida. Demasiado cobarde para terminar con ella.

—¿Eso se supone que le siga a mi hijo de ti?

Las palabras quedaron en su mente varios segundos hasta entender lo que implicaban.

—Embarazada, eh. ¿Por qué no hiciste el anuncio oficial cuando todos estaban aquí?

—Por la misma razón que quieres estar enojado con Peeta.

Observó su vientre, aun plano. No había señal de que eso cambiaría en los próximos meses. Sin embargo, la había.

—Pero no te culparía si lo hicieras — mencionó Katniss de la nada, ambos sabían a qué se refería—. No pensaría que eres un egoísta ni nada por el estilo, o porque no pensaste en nosotros. De eso no se trata.

—¿Así que me estas animando?

—No te estoy frenando.

Haymitch lo pensó por unos momentos—. Tal vez estoy listo para tomar un poco de alcohol.

* * *

Las ganas de vivir no regresaron de un momento para otro. No se despertó una mañana admirando el sol que se colaba por su ventana, ni a los pájaros que cantaban, ni la risa de los niños. Seguía odiando todas esas cosas. Los cambios se dieron lentamente, como si volviera a caminar de nuevo. Tomarse el tiempo de prepararse un café, arreglar su cama, llenar su nevera.

Lo único que no volvió a ver de la misma manera fue la vida de sus vecinos, en especial de Katniss. Porque mientras él estaba pensando en la muerta había alguien quien luchaba por vivir y fue ahí hasta que se dio cuenta que también sus esperanzas no se habían ido del todo.


End file.
